degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Paige-Terri Love Triangle
The love triangle between Spinner Mason, Paige Michalchuk, and Terri MacGregor formed in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Spinner was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Spinner Mason shows an interest in Terri by asking her for her notes, which he clearly does not need. Ashley Kerwin encourages Terri to go for him, but Paige, who has a crush on Spinner, is jealous that he prefers Terri over her. When Spinner asks Terri to the school dance, she makes up an excuse that she has to do chores. Knowing that Terri feels insecure, Ashley invites Terri to her house and gives her a make-over. Paige shows up to help, but after her make-over, Terri is ashamed and says it is not her. Ashley has to go to the dance to help out, but Terri is nervous and stays behind with Paige. When Ashley is gone, Paige advises Terri on the benefits of alcohol. Indulging in too much, Terri makes a fool of herself at the dance. She drops the bottle in the school parking lot, staggers, and Paige has to carry her. Ashley is angry at Paige, but the principal comes and helps to get Terri inside the dance. Once inside, Terri sees Spinner and dances with him wildly, twirling around in circles and pumping her fists while drunkenly telling him her true feelings. Terri finally becomes dizzy, falls to the ground and then runs to the washroom and vomits. The next day she finds out that Spinner was turned off because of her behavior the previous night. Degrassi Mini In Party Etiquette, when asked who his best kiss was, Jimmy tells Spinner that there is no wrong answer, and Spinner finally decides to answer. He tells everyone his best kiss was with Terri. Paige, shocked, says "Ya kissed Terri?!" and Manny says "And she was better than me? Impossible!" Darcy and Jane are confused, not knowing who Terri is. Darcy asks "Who's Terri, another skank you never told me about?" Jane is angered and says "Another skank? Why don't you just say me, idiot! Real nice." and storms out of the room. Trivia *Paige and Spinner eventually began a relationship in the second season. *If Paige hadn't meddled, it is possible that Terri and Spinner would have gone on to have a relationship. *They all made their first appearances in Season 1: Terri in Mother and Child Reunion (2) and Spinner and Paige in Family Politics. *They were all members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. Timeline * Love Triangle: **Start Up: Eye of the Beholder (104) **Ended: Eye of the Beholder (104) ***Reason: Paige manipulated the situation so that Terri would come across negatively in front of Spinner, which caused him to lose interest in her. Gallery 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 047.jpg|Spinner looks at Terri. 104 Eye of the Beholder 049.jpg|Terri likes the attention. 104 Eye of the Beholder 050.jpg|However, Paige is jealous. 104 Eye of the Beholder 123.jpg|Paige gets Terri drunk before the dance. 104 Eye of the Beholder 146.jpg|Spinner is turned off by Terri's behavior. 104 Eye of the Beholder 169.jpg|Paige gets what she wants. 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg|Spinner no longer has feelings for Terri. 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Wsash1.jpg 1x09 04.png Cabaret (2).png Ioawqorajl.png Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation